warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Twisted Turns
Episode Three, Season Three, of Spy Torture. Enjoy <3 This episode is dedicated to Vee, who is a very faithful friend of mine and one of my favorite friends to talk to when I need to rant about something :) I guess you could say when things are going right in our conversations, things go wrong when we start to rant cx <3 Twisted Turns “Tornclaw?” Brightsong immediately lifted her head, her green eyes shocked, “What is he doing here?” Shard bit her lip, “I do not know, but the cat in the other prison over there’s description matches Tornclaw perfectly.” Eclipse furrowed her brow, “It might not be Tornclaw though,” she cautioned, “It could be anyone! There are so many cats, Clan cats, that fit his description.” But Shard was not convinced. Turning to the black she-cat half-hidden in the shadows, Shard pleaded, “Please, we need your help.” The black she-cat stayed silent for a second, then mewed, “My name is Shadowheart,” she sighed, “Snarl invaded my Clan, SageClan, long ago, and I’ve been trying to get out ever since.” “Did you Clan fall?” Star asked, her eyes shadowed. Shadowheart shook her head, “We did not fall, but many were killed or captured. I believe...Snarl guards over our camp, like a prison camp.” “I’m sorry,” Shard mewed softly, “If we can, we’ll help you.” Roanfur winced, “If we can even escape you mean,” She spat, her wounds showing as a blood-crusted scar that reminded Shard constantly of the tortures they would face if they did not escape soon. “We’ll escape,” Shard vowed soon, glancing at each and every one of them. Rowanfeather wrapped her tail around Tigerkit. “I refuse to let my kit die,” she mewed softly, “I will do anything to protect her.” “We must free the citizens of the camp Sacred Stones,” Wolf added, “It wasn’t their fault we were marched past them.” Echo nodded, “We should save everyone in the prison.” “And the prisoners in the Prisoner Palace,” Spark added softly, “We have to save them all.” Looking around, Shard prayed that if StarClan exists, it would save everyone in the prisons. She couldn’t lose anyone now. ~ Flight of Scorching Fire breathed out a sigh of relief as he broke out into the trees again. He had been traveling nonstop away from Sacred Stones, determined to reach Fort Sutter before night. It had been four days now, and he had spent a few days looping around Spy Army soldiers guarding the territory now that they had the Rebellion leader. They didn’t want surprises. “You think we’ll find him around here?” A female voice, the one at his home camp sounded ahead. Flight pulled back, wary of new danger. “He’ll be hiding, but I don’t blame him. Snarl may not know about his disappearance now, but he’s still scouring the forest for runaways.” Another voice sighed, “Let’s just hope he doesn’t think we’re the enemies.” Flight remembered them now. They were two of the cats in the squad sent to control Sacred Stones, but they claimed to be spies. He didn’t trust them to be spies. The one who held her head high, the white she-cat sniffed the air, “I just hope we can find him before Snarl does.” “Yeah, the Rebellion will need him after this prison break,” her companion muttered, “Snarl won’t let them all go alive.” The white she-cat, who Flight remembered as Moon that Glows on Water stared ahead darkly, “Flight,” she mewed softly, “If you’re anywhere around here, please come out. We need you.” “We’re not part of the Spy Army like...Spy Army cats.” Her companion added, then winced, “I mean we’re...helping the Rebellion.” Flight bit his lip, then slowly drew himself out. “What luck!” Moon exclaimed, “Flight of Scorching Fire, we’re asking you for the sake of the Rebellion. Will you join the fight?” Flight’s blue eyes widened at the offer. This is my chance. “Yes.” ~ Stargaze narrowed her eyes, trying to peer out into the darkness. It had been five days since Tornclaw had left, and there had been no word from him and his little patrol. Stonehaven and Tornadostrike had went with Tornclaw, both with different goals, or different cats they wanted to save. There were footsteps outside, and Stargaze looked up and saw Moon and another cat she didn’t know slip in. “Stargaze,” Moon dipped her head swiftly, “May we come in?” “Sure,” Stargaze mewed easily, “You can.” Before Moon could protest, Stargaze slipped between her and the tom, staring him down. “Name and camp.” Stargaze hissed, “Or Clan.” The small pale ginger tom glared back, “Flight of Scorching Fire, Sacred Stones.” Stargaze relayed the list of camps in her head, and stepped back, “Alright,” she mewed warily, “Come in, both of you.” Flight’s solid look didn’t disappear as he strode right in. Stargaze followed them in, but staying close to the entrance so she could listen. Mystery brushed right past Stargaze, nodding for her to go inside. Shooting a grateful look to the red-brown she-cat, Stargaze quickly navigated her way to the center of the tunnels, where the Rebellion had gathered to here what the new arrivals had to say. Moon stood at the center, her white pelt glowing in the dim light, “Flight of Scorching Fire was from the camp Sacred Stones, a rebel camp. During the march your Rebellion mates were forced through, Sacred Stones was obliterated. Flight escaped, and he wants to help.” “Well, as long as you rebuild Sacred Stones,” the tom gritted his teeth, “I will not watch my home and my campmates fall.” “Deal,” the Rebellion responded, an easy decision to make together. “We need to free the Rebellion cats first.” Stargaze put in, “First Shard and the others in the main camp.” “They are in the most danger,” Scatterleaf agreed. “We should split up,” Flame of Bright Fire suggested, “Shard will want us to go save Tornclaw too.” “And free the rest of the prisoners in Prisoner Palace,” Rush pointed out grimly. Ananta stood up, his dark eyes gleaming, “Alright, we’ll split into three groups. One will go to the main camp, or camp Rushing Fire-whatever you call it-and save Shard and the others. The second group will free the prisoners at Prisoner Palace. And the final will stay here.” Flight rocked on his paws, “I will join the patrol in the main camp to save my campmates.” “They might have been taken to the Prisoner Palace,” Moon that Glows on Water pointed out. Flight shrugged, “Either way, I want to be doing something important. Saving your Rebellion leader is just as important.” Stargaze narrowed her eyes, “Okay, I’ll lead the first patrol, she declared. Cleverpelt, Beechleap, Hawkflight, Nightfire, Flight of Scorching Fire and Mystery of the Falling Feather will join me to the main camp.” Ananta stretched, “I will lead the second patrol. Flying Eagle at Sunrise, Creamheart, Thunder that Roars Loudly, and Ice, you will come with me.” “So little?” Rush looked worried. Ananta surveyed the small group left behind, “I cannot risk leaving this place unguarded,” he gives Rush a pointed look. Mist Leaf nodded her agreement, “I will fight if necessary, but this place is essential to our survival.” “Let’s go out,” Stargaze mewed grimly. ~ Flight closed his eyes, knowing that he had just volunteered for a raid that might not concern him. He didn’t even know Shard that well. He had just met the Rebellion. This wasn’t his job. But he was going to go anyways. He was squeezed in the middle of running cats, his own shorter legs aching at the fast pace they were going at. Stargaze, the black she-cat with sky blue eyes led the way, the day already dimming out into sunset. Flight could see the other group veering away, heading towards the prison camp nearby the main camp of Rushing Fire. “Remember the plan,” Stargaze breathed out as they slowed to a halt, “Flight will walk in look hurt, and the camp will attack. Then the rest of us hurry to the prisons and free the others.” Flight didn’t nod with the rest of them, his eyes cold and grim. He knew he had volunteered for the hardest part, staying alive while the others freed the prisoners, but the chances of being ripped apart of captured by Snarl were terrifyingly high. “Spread out,” Stargaze ordered. She turned and stared at Flight with azure eyes, “I know this isn’t your mission, but thank you.” Flight merely dipped his head and charged into the camp, shrieking. The camp erupted with yowls of confusion as Flight skidded to a halt, then charged Snarl. Raina immediately leaped to his side, batting Flight away. The pain in his head was unbearable, but he had to keep them occupied. Soldiers surrounded him, but Flight lunged again, rolling away and trying to keep out of the range of their claws. Snarl watched coldly from his High Rock, and Flight grunted, vaulting over a cat and raced for the leader. As he leaped onto the High Rock, Snarl paw came crushing down. Flight let out a hiss as he tumbled back down, blood oozing out of the scratches that he received from the soldiers. Spinning around, Flight tucked in tight, letting some of the charging warriors roll right over him. Panting, Flight saw the other Rebellion cats slip into the prisons, and Flight careened through the crowd of soldiers, trying to stay alive. More and more were chasing after him, obviously trying to prove that they could be a good soldier. One of them Flight recognized as Crow’s Feather Lingering on Leaf caught his easily, and Flight squirmed and lay limp as Snarl strode over. “What havoc you’ve created,” Snarl observed coldly, “You would serve well in my Army.” A twisted grin was plastered on his face, “Even if you say no, I will easily restraint you and force you to fight.” The beating of Flight’s heart scared him. He felt like screaming his defiance, but could not muster the strength. Please hurry my Rebellion mates, I am running out of options. ~ Creamheart stumbled after the group, her paws stinging. The panic and urgency in the air frightened her. Ananta raced ahead, bent on saving the cats at the Prisoner Palace and sending them to where they belong. It was a noble task, but Creamheart knew she was everything but ready to be a good Rebellion soldier. She barely knew how to fight. Sighing at her dark thoughts, Creamheart pushed harder, determined not to be left behind. “Alright, we’re just going to charge in,” Ananta mewed swiftly, “No plan, just keep going.” Creamheart nodded stiffly, and they charged forward. The white and orange she-cat took a deep breath, then plunged in after the others. There were shrieks and yowls as the Rebellion cats clashed with the Spy Army cats. Creamheart sparred with a smaller she-cat, and Creamheart snarled, determined to do something. There was an opening, and Creamheart lunged forward, managing to reach the inside of the Prisoner Palace, and started to roll aside the stone slabs that could only be opened from the outside. Someone else joined her, and together, they began to free the prisoners. “Tornclaw!” Creamheart purred as the brown tom limped out, “I’m glad you’re alright.” He nodded to her, and furrowed his brow, “Where’s Shard?” Creamheart exchanged glances with Fly, the cat who had joined her in freeing the prisoners. “Um, the other patrol is rescuing her,” Fly responded, and Creamheart hoped it was true and they weren’t all being slaughtered. Tornclaw muttered, then nodded, “Alright, let’s get the rest of them out and go help the others.” Stonehaven’s worried blue eyes appeared from the next prison, “So Brightsong is still there?” “Yes.” As the rest of them crawled out, all of them seemed bent on saving the other prisoners. Ananta poked his head in, “We got rid of the guards, let’s go home.” “Home?” Tornclaw pulled himself out, “We cannot go home, we must save the others.” Ananta shook his head fiercely, “You are hurt. The other patrol will save the others,” the red tom insisted. Then, turning his head to Fly and Ice, he flicked his tail, “Go to the main camp and help the others.” Tornclaw looked like he wanted to argue, but then he nodded and followed Ananta out. Creamheart let out a sigh of relief, at least they were safe. ~ Shard could hear yowls outside, and Dark peered out into the darkness. Then cats piled into the prisons, rolling aside the stone slabs that barred the prisoners’ way to freedom. “Stargaze!” Roanfur purred, dragging her outside, “You came just in time.” “We must hurry,” the black she-cat responded firmly, “Our newest ally is being slaughtered outside, or at least I hope he’s still holding up.” “Wait, one cat is fighting outside?” Shard exclaimed, pushing herself out of the prisons and hurrying outside, “I’ll help him.” She lunged for the nearest cat, knocking him off balance. Soon other cats poured out of the prisons, and Shard yowled, “Let’s go!” The small brown tom in the middle reacted, and he surged upwards, knocking Snarl away and racing for the entrance. The other cats streamed after him, running for their freedom. “Stop them!” Snarl yowled angrily. Shard reached the entrance, and began to help others through. Almost everyone was outside, and just as Shard turned to race after them, she heard a scream. “Eclipse!” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spy Torture